mais quand on dit de Chizuru qu'elle est lourde
by ylg
Summary: ...c'est au sens figuré. y'a assez peu de filles lourdes au sens premier dans cette classe, en fait, il y en a même une qui serait plutôt carrément trop maigre. et quel est l'intérêt d'être une fille si on n'a pas de formes, demandera-t-elle ?


**Titre :** mais quand on dit de Chizuru qu'elle est lourde c'est au sens figuré  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple :** Honshō Chizuru, Kuchiki Rukia, le reste de la classe  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** Kubo Tite.

**Thèmes :** "poids net" et "shojo-ai"pour 31 jours (19 mars 09)  
**Note : **par pitié, que personne ne prenne les « statistiques vitales » de personnages fictionnels, n'ayant pas encore fini leur croissance, et vivant selon un régime de vie relativement différent comme une incitation à l'anorexie.

oOo

Chizuru a mis le grapin sur la nouvelle et lui sort un de ses jeux favoris : la divination complètement bidon made in son esprit détraqué dont la seule réponse possible est une variation sur le thème unique «nous sommes faites l'une pour l'autre, couchons gaîment ensemble ! »

Sous couvert de numérologie, elle note soigneusement les détails et met sa plastique en équation :

nom complet  
date de naissance  
groupe sanguin  
poids, taille  
mensurations ?

Parfois le jeu s'arrête là, au moins un temps, si la fille interrogée est trop timide pour répondre tout de go et si Chizuru n'a pas enchaîné sa liste assez vite pour qu'elle réponde automatiquement sans réfléchir. Et alors il faut qu'elle la convainque de les lui dire quand même tout bas, mais si promis c'est utile et même très important pour cet exercice de voyance.

Cette fois pourtant c'est Chizuru elle-même qui marque une longue pause au lieu de passer aux questions sur les goûts personnels (couleurs musique aliments etc).  
Elle relit plusieurs fois ce qu'elle vient de noter sur sa fiche.

« 33 kilos ? Tu es sûre de ne pas t'être trompée d'une dizaine ? Ou c'est moi qui ai mal noté ? »

Depuis le temps qu'elle met les filles sur fiche, à défaut de réussir à les mettre dans son lit, Honshō Chizuru, 15 ans, pourrait vendre ses données à une compagnie de prêt-à-porter : c'est une étude complète sur la biométrie de la jeune fille en première année de lycée, au moins pour le quartier de Karakura.  
Et seulement 33 kilos pour 1m44, même à la variation individuelle prêt, ça clairement fait trop peu. Ses camarades de classe, à taille égale, en font plutôt 43. Les actrices occidentales, d'après ses renseignements, en feraient 53 (et Chizuru se demande où elles les mettent, ces kilos en plus, vu comme elles restent bien foutues. À voir leurs mensurations, elle suppose que ça doit partir un peu sur les seins et beaucoup dans les hanches – pourquoi les Occidentales ont-elles systématiquement 10 cm de tour de hanche de plus que les Japonaises ?)

Il arrive que certaines mentent un peu, et elle a vu plusieurs phénomènes niveau mensurations/extrêmes, dans sa classe et dans d'autres, et il est rare qu'elle s'étonne. Mais _33_ ça fait vraiment _pas beaucoup_.

Chizuru déshabille Rukia du regard – une attitude habituelle chez elle, mais cette fois, elle le jure, c'est plus scientifique que lubrique – essayant d'évaluer sérieusement s'il y a problème et si oui où.  
La demoiselle Kuchiki est toute menue, c'est vrai, mais quand même bien faite. Pas maigre à faire peur. Bon, elle a de tout petits seins, mais les seins menus ont leur charme aussi. Pour ainsi dire pas de hanches. Mais sa taille ? Elle n'a pas une taille très marquée, mais c'est bien une silhouette de fille qu'elle a là, non ?

_Dites-moi que ça n'est pas un garçon travesti, en fait !!_ panique Chizuru.

Non non, Rukia est bel et bien une fille. Et elle est bâtie comme l'étaient plus facilement les filles ayant grandi depuis leur plus jeune âge dans les rues d'un quartier très défavorisé sans adulte pour veiller à leur santé il y a près de deux siècles de cela, mais ça Chizuru n'a aucun moyen de le savoir.

À défaut de la vérité, elle et ses amies peuvent toujours échaffauder des hypothèses.

Tatsuki avance que c'est peut-être le résultat d'une pratique de la gymnastique intensive – et elle n'est pas si loin que ça.  
Ryō confirme : Chizuru pourra donner plus de détails qu'elle, mais les membres du club de tennis féminin ou d'athlétisme ou d'arts martiaux ne sont pas bâties de la même façon selon le sport pratiqué, et elles sont encore différentes de celles qui ne font pas plus que les heures d'éducation physique régulière obligatoires. Et à ce qu'elle voit Kuchiki est plus sportive que, disons, Michiru ou Mahana, par exemple.

Et puis à côté de ça, il y a de la variabilité individuelle. Toutes les filles n'ont pas le même métabolisme. Elle l'a déjà dit, prenez Orihime par exemple : elle s'empiffre de trucs hyper-sucrés mais elle ne grossit pas. Elle plaisante en disant que tout part dans ses seins ; pour le reste, cette fille est tellement active à sauter sur place, à chanter et à rayonner qu'elle doit brûler les calories en pas deux. (Ensuite il ne reste en elle que l'essentiel : un concentré de joie et de bonne humeur avec juste ce qu'il faut de sucre dedans.)

Rukia quant à elle a bien un corps de gymnaste (même si ce que peuvent observer Ryō et Tatsuki ne suffisent pas à tout expliquer) : une croissance altérée (à l'origine, plutôt les conséquences d'une enfance de misère dans le quartier de Rukongai), des muscles entraînés (dès son entrée à l'Académie) mais pas trop volumineux pour éviter d'entraver sa souplesse, et pour ainsi dire pas de graisse. Physiquement, c'est efficace pour être plus rapide et plus agile face à un Hollow ; au combat elle repose plus sur l'utilisation de sorts que sur la force brute.

En tout cas pour ce que peuvent effectivement voir ses camarades de classe sur Terre, comme elle est très vive, son dynamisme compense en lui donnant une aura de force ; la voir bouger ou même juste discuter avec entrain fausse la donne et éclipse combien son corps est frêle.

Face à ces chiffres, une fois leur réalité avérée, Chizuru n'en revient toujours pas. Mais elle ne se laissera pas déstabiliser longtemps, elle trouve toujours à tirer parti de n'importe quelle situation :

« C'est pas possible. C'est pas sain. Il faut faire quelque chose pour toi... Hime !! je te le demande comme un service : organisons un triple date avec Kuchiki et tu cuisineras tes trucs complètements bizarres pour elle. (De préférence des machins en sauce ou des crèmes, enfin des trucs qui peuvent couler, des fois que... oh ho ho !) »


End file.
